IBC Express Balita marks 13th Annyversary
MANILA, Philippines - IBC-13 and News Team 13 marks the 13th anniversary of the longest-running flagship news program, IBC Express Balita. “We would like to remind everybody, our friends and those who continue to support us from the start that it is been a year already”, said Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, a news and public affairs head of News Team 13. “We started out with a vision for IBC-13, News Team 13 and IBC Express Balita was meant to emphasize the network’s major trust, which was news, IBC-13 producers, reporters and writers have also undergone strict and rigorous training workshop on revolutionary news delivery from IBC News Center in Broadcast City. President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III heads the list of special guests, including former Presidents Joseph Estrada and Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, who will grace the reception to be held at the IBC News Studios at Broadcast City in Diliman, Quezon City. Other guest include Vice-President Jejomar Binay and Senator Loren Legarda who return to broadcast journalists along with the other senators, congressmen, cabinet members, Metro Manila Mayors and other repsentaties of government and the business community. “It’s been an exciting and exhilarating year all for us,” added Chito Cabatuando, director of IBC Express Balita and Ronda Trese. “And definitely expect more to come from IBC Express Balita.” In a daring move a year ago, IBC-13 broke away from convention and its longest-running afternoon flagship news program at 4:30 p.m. and remains for 30 minutes entire staff and production team. “The initial reactions were mixed,” recalled news desk officer Nick Mendoza. “There were those who said it was too risky and those who said it was well worth the risk. The convincing reason was for IBC-13 to address an audience who found the longest-running afternoon newscast. IBC Express Balita’s afternoon timeslot at 4:30 p.m.” continued Mendoza. IBC Express Balita, the longest-running flagship news program on Philippine Television, has for news anchors and newscasters by actress personality and female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna and veteran broadcast journalist John Susi. Included in the roster of one segment host and field reporters then are Jess Caduco, Jeffrey Zaide, Pia Castro, news reporter Jake Morales, Dennis Cortes, Greg Gregorio for sports correspondent, Ralf Rivas, Jinky Baticados and Krenn Jolongbayan for entertainment correspondent. Serna is working as the TV presenter. Alongside Express Balita, IBC-13 is re-launching its late-night newscast Ronda Trese now with new anchors veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza and TV host and former commercial model Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba on weeknights at 11 p.m. starting last June 20, 2011. The new reporters were include Nalla Aguas, Kim Cardenas, Lalaine Tiangco, Minette Panganiban, Czarinah Lusuegro, Kathleen Forbes and Hajji Kaamino for the news reporters, Chin-Chin Gutierrez for exclusive reporters handling called Balita Atbp. and Jeff Arcilla as the weatherman called Ulat Panahon while Kathryn Bernardo as the teen star for entertainment news segment called Express Showbiz. News reports are handled by field reporters Cristina Tanio covering the provincial news, Charina Carlos covering the foreign news, Dave Abuel the police reports, Dave Llavanes Jr., Merwin Llanza and Darwin Amojelar. “The feedback we’ve been getting has been very encouraging, which is reason enough for us to celebrate,” said Valencia. “But Express Balita continues to evolve and there’s always room for greater improvement. What we’ve proven the 13th year is that could be done. Now we will continue making IBC Express Balita even better.” Express Balita (Monday to Friday, 4:30 pm) 'Ulo ng mga Balita' The day's top stories which published by character generator graphics for the headlines. 'Express Major Balita' Detailed exposition of the fundamental news carefully investigated the News Team 13. 'Metro Balita' Situationers reports and events throughout the archipelago will be shared as a secondary news were the happenings all over the Metro and around the cities with ideas and more. 'Balita Atbp.' Variety reports and feature stories with segment reporter Chin-Chin Gutierrez related to environment, science and technology, health, culture, human interest and many more. 'Ulat CCTV' Concerned Citizens Taking Videos aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. 'Balitang Promdi' The rest of the nation with this provincial and regional news round-up highlighting the hottest news from the different regions in the Philippines and the countryside of News Team 13 regional correspondent from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. 'Ulat Internasyonal' The round-up from around the globe. Fresh news from the international scene by the world-class foreign news. 'Negosyo Atbp.' Business news in guide for the Filipino entrepreneur and livelihood from business advice, financial, stocks, the foreign exchange and market info from various trade sectors in the country, in Asia and the world. 'Ulat Panahon' The weather forecast of the day with Jeff Arcilla as the weatherman from PAGASA and the intricate but fun time changes affect the lives Pinoy with weather updates provided by News Team 13 Weather Center and serve the weather conditions. 'Sports Page' Sports news from highlights the sports scene and major sporting events from around the world to be delivered in collaboration with Viva Sports. 'Express Showbiz' The teen star Kathryn Bernardo takes on the local entertainment scene with exclusive interviews with their favorite stars at the TV and movie industry for the fans. Ronda Trese (Monday-Friday, 11:30 pm) 'Pangunahing Balita' The day's headlines and top stories including crime, domestic and external. 'Malayang Kalakalan' Events on business and trade-related and definitely affect people's livelihood. 'Presinto 13' Police beat as veteran broadcaster Jay Sonza with crime reports on actions of authorities on peace and order in the Metro on the justice system with his updates and accounts of true crime stories. 'Huli ng CCTV' Concerned Citizens Taking Videos aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. 'Pulsong Pinoy' Hot and timely issue attention of the people empowered by sharing their own ideas and opinions made by President Noynoy Aquino III in the current administration, it reported by News Team 13 head Ms. Zyrene Parsad-Valencia. (Twice a week) 'Daloy ng Panahon' Daily reporting weather from PAGASA and the intricate but fun time changes affect the lives Pinoy. 'Palaro Hotline' Sports news from various parts of the world to be delivered in collaboration with Viva Sports. 'Ronda Intriga' The showbiz news features the entertainment scene with the stars at the movie and TV industry with its intrigues plus the glitz and glamour on celebrities and personalities. 'Balik Tanaw' Back to the day's headlines and top stories before the end of the newscast.